


Want Versus Need

by Supreme_Distraction



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Consensual Non-Consent, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/F, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mirror Sex, Morning Cuddles, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction
Summary: According to Cinder Fall, what they needed to do was infiltrate Beacon Academy. What she *wanted* to do was a totally different story.
Relationships: Cinder Fall & Neopolitan, Cinder Fall/Neopolitan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Want Versus Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedWizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWizzard/gifts).



> This is a commission for TheRedWizzard, who requested a steamy encounter between Cinder Fall and Neo. Thank you for your patronage <3
> 
> If you'd like your own ideas brought to life, please check out my profile!

_A faceless woman hovered over Neopolitan, ghosting full lips along the shell of her ear. The woman whispered something, her voice soft and smooth as silk, but the illusionist couldn't make out the words. She shivered, frustrated that she couldn't express her approval verbally, and the woman chuckled._

_"Wake up." It was said so faintly, she almost didn't hear it._

_Now fingers were combing through her hair, tugging slightly. When she lifted her chin, she was rewarded with kisses along the column of her throat. Her lips parted, a silent gasp leaving her, as a trail of kisses worked lower._

_"Wake. Up." The voice was louder now._

_A warm, soft body blanketed over hers. Try as she might, she couldn't reach out and embrace the woman. The woman sighed and touched their foreheads together._

"Wake up, Neo." She knew that voice...

Neo opened her eyes—one brown and one pink—and blinked blearily as she registered the radiance coming in through the window. She had shut the curtains before laying down for a nap, so that must have been the doing of her unannounced visitor. That could only be one other person: her roommate, Cinder Fall.

Sure enough, a slender young woman with porcelain skin and wavy black hair that hung at her nape stood over her, smirking. Neo shook her head and moved to sit up—only to find that she couldn't. She blinked, confused, at the bindings that encircled her wrists, forcing her to remain on her stomach, and then up at Cinder.

_Huh?_

Cinder's smirk grew wider and she turned away from the bed. She didn't explain herself or why Neo was bound, nor did she make any effort to free the illusionist—not that Neo had expected her to. Could she have done something to upset Cinder? Even if she had, why would the powerful Fall Maiden need to tie her up to exact her retribution?

...Unless she intended on torturing Neo. The thought sent a chill down the illusionist's spine, but she forced herself to take a deep breath and think.

Neo had spent her morning preparing for the second phase of Cinder's plan to infiltrate Beacon Academy as exchange students from Haven Academy. Tomorrow was the Vytal Festival tournament—which would be the perfect time to strike, what with the Huntresses being preoccupied with the festivities. Cinder seemed confident in her plan, but Neo had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_/ A disguised Neo skipped along the walk, her gaze trained on the defensive wall around the perimeter. There were armed guards posted every few yards, the illusionist noted. She came to a fountain in the middle of the courtyard and stopped next to it, dipping her fingers in the water. She caught sight of her borrowed features and made a silly face at herself._

_Ten guards total as of right now. They wouldn't be a problem. She imagined they'd be bringing in extra muscle for the festival, anyway..._

_Neo rose and began to skip along the path again, paying attention to any possible escape routes and hidden nooks. She slowed as the peaceful calm of the morning was interrupted by the sound of youthful merriment: a trio of Huntresses approached._

_Neo balked, stepping behind a tall crate full of flags and stakes, to observe them without being seen. In the lead was a boisterous blonde girl with purple eyes, dressed in a tan jacket that bared her midriff and short black shorts. She was fussing at a pale dark-haired girl dressed all in black, who rolled her eyes dramatically at the third member of their party. It was that girl_ _—_ _a spunky brunette dressed all in red_ _—_ _who made that feeling of dread twist tighter in Neo's stomach_ _. Neo kept out of sight until the girls walked past her hiding place before making her getaway. /_

When she had left that morning, Cinder had seemed almost gleeful with the prospect of their heist, and when she had returned the other girl had been nowhere to be found. After checking the common area, a spartan sitting room with little more than some arm chairs, a coffee table, and an assortment of board games, Neo had gone down the hall to the rear and knocked on the door to the right. There had been no response and Neo didn't dare poke her head into the lioness's den. So, the illusionist had gone to her room on the other side of their hideout to take a little cat nap, crawling into bed without bothering to take off her boots, and then...

A dull _'thud'_ caught her attention: Neo watched with curiosity as Cinder placed a heavy glass paperweight on the work desk adjacent to the bed. Then there was a dragging sound, the source of which was a heavy floor mirror that Cinder relocated from the other side of the room. Neo had no choice but to wait until Cinder actually looked at her and, when she did, the diminutive illusionist met her gaze, lips pursed.

What the hell is going on here? Cinder ignored her unspoken question and continued to do whatever it was that she was doing. At the moment, it just seemed like redecorating—which was strange in and of itself even without having tied Neo to the bed. The raven-haired beauty walked out of Neo's line of sight and she heard the rustling of fabric followed by a series of sharp _'snap!'s_. Neo wriggled, but the bindings held fast and she sighed inwardly.

_Great. Now what?_

Now, Cinder was returning to the desk. Neo stared hard, trying to get her attention, and it was then that she noticed Cinder wasn't wearing anything except black lace underwear and a matching bustier. Over it, she had put on a strange leather harness of sorts and, as she turned to pick up the paperweight, Neo spotted the o-ring meant for slotting an object into the front.

...

Cinder inspected the sphere for a moment, then her expression became serious. There was a low keening whistle as the ball started to lose shape in her hands, becoming pliant, and with deft movements the Fall Maiden began to reshape it. Neo's curiosity turned into a mixture of horror and disbelief as Cinder used her Semblance to shape the glass into a dildo.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

 _Are you insane?_ Neo's eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm tired of waiting," Cinder corrected her. She'd always been good at reading the mute's expressions.

Because this was the way Cinder had learned to handle things, wasn't it? To take what she wanted, damn the consequences.

Cinder fitted the dildo into the o-ring and approached the bed, a swing to her hips. The dong bobbed indecently from her pelvis and Neo flushed, but she couldn't look away. There was no way Cinder would go through with this... Right?

The answer to that question was a resounding 'yes' as the Fall Maiden's warm weight settled on Neo's lower back.

Neo would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed the way Cinder looked at her—like a vicious monster stalking a tasty Huntress. She hadn't been subtle about her interest in fooling around and, despite Neo's gentle rebuffs, she remained bound and determined to have her way. That isn't to say Cinder wasn't a gorgeous young woman and Neo was neither gay nor available... The illusionist had just always believed in the old adage: "don't mix business with pleasure."

Say they did hook up and then things soured between them? Or worse, their recreational activities stood in the way of their plans? No, it was safer to maintain a casual distance from Cinder.

It had never even occurred to Neo that Cinder would take what she wanted by force. Perhaps she saw in Neo someone who (physically) couldn't talk back to her and was, therefore, an easy target. Perhaps she was more serious in her pursuit than Neo had expected. More likely, the Fall Maiden just wasn't used to being rejected and this was the only recourse for the scheming sadist within.

The hand on her backside was warm even through her clothes and Neo began to thrash as best she could. The bedsprings squeaked in protest as she struggled and Cinder pressed her knees to the backs of Neo's knees to still her. The illusionist flinched as her pants were torn from her and the smell of burnt fabric filled the air; the smouldering scraps were tossed to the side of the bed and the resulting draft made Neo shiver.

Strong fingers gripped Neo's chin, forcing her to look straight ahead. A hot flush of shame went through her as she registered the sight of herself, helpless and half-naked, with Cinder lording over her, in the floor-length mirror. "You're mine," Cinder said in her ear, grinning wickedly at their reflection.

_Stop..!_

Without really thinking about it, Neo threw out a glamour and changed her appearance—anything to ease the embarrassment she was feeling. If the transformation startled Cinder, she didn't give any indication. In fact, she laughed, delighted.

"Really?" Cinder leered, her gaze like a physical touch. "Not bad. Though I've always sort of wondered... How accurate are your illusions?"

A hand groped her breasts none too gently through her blouse and Neo shot Cinder's reflection a glare. The look went ignored as Cinder slipped the red dress from her shoulders. It was almost surreal seeing two Cinder Falls—especially considering what one was doing to the other. Was she really checking herself out?

"I think I'm a bit bigger." Cinder tweaked a rosy nipples and Neo bit her lip to stop a gasp that wouldn't come. "And you're far more sensitive than I am."

As if to prove her point, Cinder continued to tease Neo's nipples, pinching and rolling them between slender fingers. She didn't stop until Neo was arching into her touch despite herself, her body hot all over and tingling eagerly.

There was no way this could feel good. "Hey."

Neo cracked an eye open—when had she closed them?—and saw that Cinder was sitting back on her haunches. Amber eyes watched Neo's face intently as she reached between pale legs to cup her sex—

 _Hey...!_ Neo clamped her thighs together, scowling at the mirror.

Without missing a beat, Cinder used her knee to force Neo's legs apart. She shoved the hem of the crimson dress up, slipped past black lace underwear, and touched her sex directly. Her fingertips traced along the lips of her labia, stroking the neat strip of dark curls.

A single eyebrow rose. "How did you know?" Neo's expression was flat. They'd showered together before on more than one occasion, when accommodations were less than stellar.

"You've spent more time looking at me than I realized." Cinder seemed proud of that fact. "Now show me the real you."

_Hmph._

"Ne~o." Cinder pressed up against Neo, the hard length of the toy jabbing against her ass. She bit Neo's shoulder, then soothed the sting with her tongue as her hips moved slowly, grinding the dildo against her. Cinder moved purposefully, continuing to lick and nip Neo's neck and shoulders until she'd created a necklace of possessive purpling marks. She made soft, throaty sounds as she moved and Neo couldn't help but glance at the mirror to see both their faces—her face—contorted blissfully.

There was no way she was getting turned on by this... And yet, Neo found herself moving with Cinder despite herself.

As they rutted, Neo's sex suffused with wet heat and she clutched at the sheets, a shiver traveling along the length of her spine. As much as she hated that Cinder was taking advantage of her like this, the greater part of her very much wanted the pleasure the Fall Maiden promised. With that firmly in mind, the illusion shattered like shimmering shards of glass, leaving a pouting Neo in its wake. Happy?

Cinder grinned, triumphant. "I'm going to enjoy this."

The toy prodded against Neo's buttock through her panties and then between them. Cinder's hands were still warm as they grabbed the globes of her ass and the raven-haired beauty made a pleased sound. A glance at the mirror revealed her expression to be equally delighted—like a cat playing with a mouse before it devoured the struggling beastie in one gulp.

"I can feel the toy like an extension of myself, thanks to my Aura," Cinder explained, her voice a touch huskier than was normal—if that was possible.

Neo flushed as the strap-on continued to rub against her through striped panties. Through the thin cotton layer, she could feel the smoothness of the glass and the flare of the mushroom head. She had to wonder how it felt to Cinder—pretty good, if her soft sounds were anything to go by.

It wasn't long before the raven-haired beauty grew bored with just grinding. Neo felt Cinder shift and saw her fumbling around for something. While the illusionist watched, Cinder procured a bottle of something and poured it into her hand. She tossed it aside and, with her free hand, the Fall Maiden ripped off Neo's underwear, the task made easy by the intense heat in her hands. When a slippery substance was applied right between her ass cheeks, Neo began to struggle again in earnest. The bindings held and Cinder's hands remained steady as she completed her task. Then, she began slicking the length of the toy.

_...!_

Neo bucked, her kicking her booted feet against the headboard as she tried to unseat the other girl to no avail. Cinder simply chuckled, a soft, mocking sound, and positioned the phallus.

"If you don't cooperate, this is going to hurt."

_Wait! Not like_ _—_

The moment Cinder pushed the head of the dildo past the puckered entrance of Neo's anus, the illusionist released a soundless scream. It hurt, a lingering burn that made her ball her hands into fists until she'd cut crescent marks into her palms. Cinder moaned quietly, bracing her hands against the bed on either side of Neo's waist, and when her hips twitched, Neo felt the dildo slip a little deeper.

Tears filled Neo's eyes as she gritted her teeth. _Take... it... out...!_

"Breathe."

_What?_

"Breathe through the pain. It gets better."

Why did she sound as though she was speaking from experience? Neo glanced up at the mirror and saw that the Fall Maiden's expression was serious and... was she detecting just an inkling of concern?

That brief flash was gone so quickly that Neo wasn't sure she hadn't imagined it, and Cinder gave her ass a firm smack. "What did I just tell you? I don't like repeating myself."

Neo exhaled sharply through her nose, exasperated, but she did as suggested and took a few deep breaths. Oddly enough, she did feel better, her muscles relaxing gradually and adjusting to the invasion. With time, perhaps, it would even begin to feel—

"Good girl."

Without warning, Cinder grabbed a handful of Neo's hair and drove the strap-on home—all the way up to the base. Neo didn't have time to even register pain as the Fall Maiden began thrusting into her at a steady pace, stretching her ass open. She clenched her teeth, bracing herself against the bed with her forearms as she endured the fast, powerful thrusts that rammed the strap-on against her inner walls.

Cinder's teeth stung Neo's shoulder again as slender fingers assaulted her nipples, tugging and pinching. She was beginning to feel, dare she say, good—the friction created by the walls of her anus squeezing around the toy making her toes curl. Combined with the pain-pleasure of her sensitive nipples being teased mercilessly, orgasm was swift to approach.

The toy warmed from Cinder's Aura, a pleasant heat that relaxed her inner muscles further and allowed the Fall Maiden to penetrate deeper. As she slammed into Neo, Cinder groaned throatily. The sound was music to the mute's ears and she bit her lip.

 _Cinder..._ Neo's mind was going blank from the white hot pleasure that assaulted her body. The diminutive illusionist felt a faint sense of Deja vu as the frustration at not being able to vocalize her pleasure built. Cinder reached around her, using the lube from before and rubbing firmly against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of Neo's slit. The electric sensation that smooth friction created zipped straight to the knot of pleasure tightening in Neo's loins and she shuddered, her inner muscles switching spasmodically.

When she came, her eyes rolling back in her head, Neo tensed mightily, multicolour lights flashing beneath her eyelids as she screwed her eyes shut. In the wake of her orgasm, she was spent, panting, but then she heard Cinder snicker. It was her pride more than anything that kept her from collapsing in a sated heap as Neo came down from her high, still breathing hard.

She wasn't about to let the wicked little minx keep the upper hand.

Neo clenched around the dildo as she rolled her hips back to meet Cinder's, forcing a low moan from the woman above her. The Fall Maiden's face was flushed and somewhat dazed as she enjoyed the tightness that gripped pleasantly at the fake cock. She went very still, moaning and letting Neo set the pace for a time before snapping back to her senses. Cinder redoubled her efforts, fucking Neo into the bed, and the illusionist arched her back, offering her ass eagerly.

She could get addicted to the ecstasy that blanketed her mind in a pleasant haze, filling her senses until she could only think of pleasure.

Cinder took hold of Neo's hair again, yanking until the illusionist angled her head to the side. In the heat of the moment, the Fall Maiden's amber gaze was scorching in its intensity and full lips looked incredibly tantalizing... Their lips crashed together, teeth clicking, as they vied for control of the heated kiss. It was Neo who broke away first, breathing hard, and Cinder's thrusts became erratic as she drew closer to climax.

Had Cinder Fall really kissed her? Neo would have been reeling from that fact had she the presence of mind to dwell on it. She tucked it away for later examination as she leaned in again, claiming full lips and swallowing the throaty sounds of pleasure Cinder made.

With a husky, erotic moan Cinder reached orgasm, her hips stilling after one last, deep thrust. She collapsed onto Neo, her dead weight crushing the diminutive young woman into the bed, and they laid like that for a while, just basking in the afterglow.

After some time had passed, Neo wriggled and elbowed Cinder, who grunted, but didn't move. Several more attempts resulted in the same outcome and the illusionist sighed inwardly. It didn't appear she'd be moving any time soon. Still...

A smile curved her lips as Neo settled down as comfortably as she could, her body deliciously sore, but altogether satisfied.

... She supposed could put up with the domineering and selfish Cinder Fall for just a little while longer.

* * *

Cinder woke early that morning, her abdominal and thigh muscles aching and her hip hurting from the odd position in which she'd fallen asleep. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so soundly. It took her a moment to realize the soft frame partially beneath her was Neo and she shifted carefully so as not to wake the sleeping illusionist. The night before came rushing back to her as she glanced down at the strap-on that jutted from her pelvis and Cinder shook her head. She unbuckled the harness and tossed it onto the desk, flinching at the loud sound the glass toy made on the wooden surface.

Behind her on the bed, Neo stirred, but didn't awaken from her slumber. She would need to wake up soon so they could start getting ready for their infiltration in a few short hours.

...

Cinder returned to the bedside and began unlacing Neo's boots. She pulled them off and placed them next to the bed, then set about untying the illusionist. Her wrists were bruised from struggling against them, the Fall Maiden noted, reaching out to touch them before she realized her intentions. Cinder hastily withdrew her hand and exited the room. Across the hallways was a bathroom where she washed her face and stood over the sink for a moment, looking into the mirror, but not really seeing herself.

When Cinder returned to the room, Neo stirred. A single pink eye cracked open and the illusionist's sleepy face asked if it was time to leave. Cinder wasn't sure why, but she'd always been good at reading the mute's expressions. Perhaps it alluded to an unspoken bond the two shared, but Cinder didn't like thinking about it.

"Go back to sleep," Cinder said softly. She'd taken so long to respond that Neo had sat up; a combination of a single raised eyebrow and inclined head asked if everything was okay.

Everything was...

The Fall Maiden yanked a hand through her hair, growling underneath her breath. What was this she was feeling?

"Go back to sleep," she said, louder—a command, not a request.

She saw Neo roll her eyes before closing them, but chose not to comment. Instead, she waited until the illusionist's breathing became deep and even before climbing back into bed. Cinder shifted gingerly, settling in beside Neo, and braced her head on her arm.

The sun was beginning to rise and, soon, the campus would be flooded with personnel. The duo was supposed to be slipping in amidst the droves of guests, but… Cinder yawned. There was something oddly soothing about watching the diminutive young woman sleep so soundly and soon the Fall Maiden began drifting off herself.

Beacon Academy could wait.


End file.
